


Airline Kiss

by SolosOrca



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Fuji's been watching too many chick flicks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1840789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolosOrca/pseuds/SolosOrca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Echizen is about to leave for America and when Tezuka hasn't confessed his feelings for him, Fuji decides to take matters into his own hands. The only way to solve this is to follow the example of cliché chick flicks and run to the airport!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Airline Kiss

He'd seen it in films and had always wanted to try it. Maybe not as the main protagonist, but as one of the friends. It looked like so much fun. A mad dash to the airport to confess your feelings.

And it looked like he'd soon have a chance to do it.

Right now though, Fuji wasn't thinking about that. No, right now he was mad at Tezuka.

He'd set everything up for him. Echizen was leaving for America today and last night they'd had a meal at Kawamura Sushi to say farewell to their friend. It hadn't been easy to convince everyone to let Echizen and Tezuka walk home alone. It had been the perfect opportunity for them to confess their feelings for each other or, at least, exchange contact details.

He supposed it wasn't fair just to blame Tezuka, but right now Echizen was making his way to the airport and Tezuka was just carrying on as usual with team practice.

The problem, of course, was getting Tezuka to agree to run to the airport to find Echizen.

And so, he'd told Eiji whilst they'd watched Oishi and Taka-san playing a match. Telling Eiji something that was supposed to be secret was the best way of telling everyone in the regulars. Sure enough, Fuji spotted Eiji surrounded by a gaggle of regulars out of the corner of his eye whilst he played a match with Tezuka.

He cornered Tezuka after practice. The other regulars had already changed and left (probably to wait to ambush Tezuka) and it was just the two of them.

"Echizen's leaving in a few hours," he remarked casually. He watched Tezuka take off his jersey and polo shirt, folding them neatly before pulling out his school shirt. He didn't bother to get changed himself.

"He is."

"This could be your last chance," Fuji continued, sitting on the bench and looking around the room, he'd really miss this place when he graduated. Beside him, Tezuka tensed up slightly. "You might never seen him again."

"Fuji."

"Would you really be okay if he got a boyfriend when he was in America?"

Tezuka stopped buttoning up his shirt to give him a look. He'd be running laps the next day, he was sure of it, but that wasn't important right now.

"Come on," Fuji said, standing and offering his hand to Tezuka, "let's go and find Echizen."

Tezuka didn't take his hand and went back to buttoning up his shirt. He took his school jacket out of the locker and put in on.

"Fine," he said, "I'll come."

Fuji beamed at him.

"Let me get dressed first."

Sadly for Tezuka, the rest of the regulars chose that moment to burst into the clubroom.

"Tezuka, you can't just let Shorty go!" Eiji shouted.

"You can't, you just can't," Momo added, as if to emphasise the point.

Momo and Eiji surrounded Tezuka, loudly trying to convince him to come with them. Oishi stood just on the edge, worrying about how they were going to do this and if Tezuka was going to get his heart broken. Kaidoh stood next to the door, leaning against the wall and trying to look like he'd been dragged along for the ride, next to him, Inui was scribbling in his notebook.

Taka-san came over to join him, giving him a small smile, "so, we're doing this, then?"

"Of course," Fuji replied, "have you never wanted to?"

"I've never had to think about it," Taka-san said, blushing slightly.

Fuji was about to quiz Taka-san further (mainly to get him to blush a bit more, he was so cute when he blushed), but Momo and Eiji were now dragging Tezuka, still dressed in the top half of his school uniform and track pants, towards the door.

The first years who were packing away after practice looked rather startled as all the regulars burst from the clubroom and ran towards the school gates.  
And then Momo's phone started ringing.

They all stopped and watched Momo sheepishly fish his phone out of his pocket and answer it.

"Oh, hi Mum," he said, "No, no, of course I didn't forget….I'm sorry…No, I'll be there soon….Yeah, bye."

He turned back to the group, most of whom were looking at him with raised eyebrows and gave them a nervous smile.

"I have to look after my little sister this afternoon," He said, "I'm sorry."

"Aww, what a good big brother," Eiji teased.

"I'd rather come with you guys," Momo admitted, remembering how he'd promised to play with his sister's dolls.

"We should get moving," Fuji said, before Eiji could jump in to tease Momo some more.

And so, the regulars and Momo went their separate ways. Inui started to calculate the fastest route to the airport, muttering under his breath as he tried to work out which short cuts to take and which routes would be busiest.

"It should take us approximately 4 hours to reach Narita Airport," he said.

"When does Shorty take off," Eiji asked.

Fuji checked his watch, "in about 4 hours."

"We'd better hurry then," Eiji said. He was practically bouncing and Fuji was happy he wasn't the only one having fun.

Fuji looked over his shoulder at Tezuka, who was in the middle of them, as though they were protecting him.

"This is a good use for our endurance training, isn't it?" He said, grinning when Tezuka gave him a withering look.

They got a lot of funny looks when they reached town. Fuji just grinned at them as they ran by, you'd have thought no one had ever seen a group of middle schoolers running around.

Eiji suddenly stopped and, as he was at the front, they all ran into him.

"What the hell!" Kaidoh yelled as he ended up with Inui pressed up against his back and struggled to keep his balance so they both didn't tumble to the floor.

Fuji followed Eiji's eye line and saw that they were standing next to a sports shop. A sports shop with a sale on.

"Urm… There's a pair of shoes I've been wanting for a while," he said nervously.

"We'll go on without you, shall we?" Tezuka asked.

"Yeah. Good luck, Tezuka!" Eiji said, bouncing back from the disappointment of not being able to cheer on Tezuka and Echizen remarkably quickly.

Another member down, they set off again.

They didn't get too far before Fuji saw a familiar red car driving towards them. It pulled up next to them and the window rolled down.

"Shuusuke, where are you going?" Yumiko asked.

"We're taking Tezuka to the airport so that he can confess his love," Fuji replied as if this was the most normal thing in the world to do. Yumiko leaned forward to look at Fuji's friends, who were standing around rather awkwardly. She smiled at them and gave them a wave.

"I can take you to the station," she offered, I can only fit four of you in though."

And that was how Tezuka found himself squashed in the back seat between Inui and Taka-san.

"Comfy?" Fuji asked from his comfortable position in the passenger seat.

Yumiko took them to a station a bit further down the line to the one they'd been aiming for. It meant that they'd only have one change instead of two. They all thanked her as they got out the car and she wished them the best of luck before driving away.

The hit their next major hurdle at the ticket machines. Even after pooling their money together they only had enough for two tickets.

It was obvious that Tezuka should go and after an extensive discussion that quickly turned into rock paper scissors it was decided that Fuji would go with him.

"Take this," Inui said, handing a pen to Tezuka, "It may come in useful."

Tezuka nodded and took it.

Inui turned to Fuji, "make sure you get good data."

"I will."

"Good luck!" Taka-san called after them as they went through the barrier.

Fuji stopped and turned back, beckoning Taka-san to him. If Tezuka could get his boy, then he could too.

"Fuji, what are you-" Tezuka began to ask behind him.

Fuji met Taka-san at the barrier, pulled him close and kissed him firmly on the lips. Taka-san slid his hands up Fuji's arms, up his neck to settle on his cheeks. Somewhere, in the back of his head, Fuji could hear an orchestra playing.

They broke apart, but not for very long when Fuji gently kissed Taka-san again.

"Fuji," Taka-san started, but Fuji shushed him.

"We'll talk about it when I get back," he said, before turning and running towards the stairs.

The train was waiting for them on the platform and they found a nice place to stand surrounded by suitcases and travellers.

"Why are you doing this?" Tezuka asked as the train jerked into motion.

"Because it's fun," Fuji replied, "and someone has to help you get a love life."

"You asked me how I'd feel if Echizen found someone else," Tezuka said, "it would hurt, but if he was happy with them…" he trailed off.

"I doubt there's anyone in the world who can make him as happy as you can."

They spent the rest of journey in silence, just watching the scenery pass by the window. Fuji was deep in thought. He hadn't exactly lied about why he was doing this, but his real motivations were a bit more complicated. If Tezuka had a boyfriend then he was taken and Fuji couldn't have him, taking away any and all temptation. If they did get together it would start out alright, but Fuji knew it would just decay into something disturbing and unhealthy. He was over Tezuka, he really was, but that didn't stop Tezuka being very special to him and he needed him to be happy.

Soon, their stop's name was called over the tannoy and they tried to get as close to the door as possible along with what seemed like the entirety of the train.

"Ready?" Fuji asked as they pulled into the station.

As soon as the doors opened, Fuji and Tezuka leapt off the train and dashed towards the departures area, dodging around bemused holiday makers.

"This way," Fuji said, grabbing Tezuka to stop him from making and wrong turn and pulling him in the right direction.

Tezuka's limbs were burning by the time they reached the check in area. They quickly scanned the signs on the wall, looking for international flights. Tezuka had been here before, but all memories of the place had disappeared. Fuji was the first one to find where they needed to go and pulled Tezuka along with him.

"You start at this end, I'll run up there and we can meet in the middle," Fuji said. Tezuka nodded and started to scan the queues, whilst Fuji started at the other end of the check-ins.

He hoped Echizen was wearing his cap, or something, anything, that would help Tezuka pick him out from the throngs of people.

But there was nothing, no white cap or flash of golden eyes. Fuji shook his head as they met each other in the middle.

"He's not here," Fuji said, confirming the obvious.

Tezuka nodded and they charged off towards departures, their shoes squeaking on the floor. He was surprised they weren't being pursued by security, surely two teenagers running around the airport wasn't a regular occurrence.

He found himself bumping into more and more people as they got further into the airport. Fuji somehow managed to find all the gaps, leaving Tezuka to bump into people, apologising as he did so.

Fuji waited for him by the travellators, "It's meaningless if I get to him first," he said when Tezuka reached him.

They were almost at the entrance to security now. The crowds were getting a lot bigger now and Tezuka was the only one tall enough to scour them for Echizen.

Suddenly, he heard a thump followed by Fuji swearing. He spun around and saw Fuji flat on the floor. He went to help him, but stopped when Fuji yelled,

"I'm fine! Go and find Echizen!"

Tezuka nodded and ran off down the corridor.

"Don't you dare waste this chance!" Fuji shouted after him.

He'd been searching the crowds for less than a minute when he saw a white cap on top of inky black hair.

"Echizen!" He shouted, hoping that he was right and hadn't just called out to a random stranger.

He almost sighed in relief when the person turned around revealing that he was indeed Echizen. It was only then that he realised what he must look like, sweaty and dressed half in his school uniform, half in his tennis gear. His hair had to be a complete mess and he face must be bright red.

Echizen just smirked and swaggered over to him.

"Buchou," he said, barely able to contain his amusement.

"Echizen," Tezuka replied, his head going completely blank. Despite some people's assertions that he was actually forty years old, he was still a teenage boy. A teenage boy standing in front of his first love about to confess his feelings.

"I-" Echizen started, but Tezuka cut him off.

"I'm not here to ask you to stay," He said, "I could never ask that. You need to get stronger and you need to go to America to do so. I'll get stronger too. I will catch up with you."

Echizen was actually sniggering now.

"What?" Tezuka asked.

"Nothing," Echizen shook his head, "I really like you too, Buchou."

Tezuka swallowed thickly, "I don't have your email address."

"Do you have a pen?"

Tezuka reached for the one Inui had given him, but Ryoma reached it first. Tezuka's brain almost shut down at the feeling of Ryoma's hand brushing against his thigh as he dug the pen out of his pocket. Ryoma took his hand and scribbled down his email address and phone number on the back of it.

"Email me as soon as you get to a computer," Ryoma instructed him.

Tezuka nodded, "thank you."

"Did you really run all the way to the airport to get my email address?"

"We took a train for some of the journey," Tezuka replied, "and Fuji's sister drove us to the train station."

"Us?" Echizen asked looking around for the rest of the regulars.

"Only Fuji and I made it to the airport. He fell over back there," Tezuka gestured in the vague direction of behind him.

"So we're alone then?"

"Mostly," Tezuka replied, inclining his head to all the travellers around them.

"Good."

The next thing Tezuka knew, Ryoma's arms were around his neck and his lips were against his own. He tried to relax into the kiss, but was too unsure of what to do. He settled for putting his hands on Echizen's waist, feeling the warmth seeping through the other boy's clothes. Something warm and wet slid out from Echizen's mouth and across the line of Tezuka's lips before disappearing again. It took a moment for his brain to register that it was Echizen's tongue.

Echizen pulled away and grinned up at Tezuka, "thank you for coming to see me off."

"I like you, Echizen," Tezuka blurted out.

Echizen laughed, "I know."

* * *

 

Tezuka found Fuji leaning against the wall near where he fell, smiling serenely.

"You found him?"

"I did," Tezuka replied, feeling his face heat up.

"That's good," Fuji said.

"Did you hurt yourself?" Tezuka asked.

"My knee hurts a bit," Fuji replied, "you might have to carry me."

Tezuka ignored that comment, but let Fuji put an arm around his shoulder. "Fuji?" he asked as they reached the exit, "do people really put their tongues in each others mouths when they kiss?"


End file.
